


More Than Just A Survivor

by Tauren_Priest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessed Danny, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was tired of supernatural creatures and their wars in Beacon Hills, but he didn't left Beacon Hill High. He tried to stay away with what's happening in Beacon Hill, but his fate means to involve in  season 4.</p><p>Danny will soon be supernatural temporary, will the Benefactor spot his existence or Danny solve the real identity of the Benefactor fast enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Werewolves, supernatural hunters, eastern demons and evil fox, so what’s next then?” Danny said to himself on his back home.

 

It became a routine that Danny go to church seek for peacefulness or enlightenments since Ethan left. He broke up with Ethan, but he loves Ethan far more than he expected.

 

Danny has a bad habit, hacking different closed-circuit camera in Beacon Hill. He accidently discovered the existences of supernatural creatures, he saw Scott and his friends fight with Japanese demons. More sadly, his boyfriend is a werewolf.

 

It was a far cry between reality and expectation, Danny expected mythical creatures only exist in novels, comics and movies, not walking among the society. The truth crashed his sanity, he just want a normal life.

 

* * *

 

 

When the new school year started, Danny quit the Lacrosse team, transferred to other class and avoided Scott and his friends.

 

“Dude, it’s Beacon Hill.” Danny whispered causally, he sensed that it’s better to stay away from his supernatural classmates. Keeping distance was the best surviving strategy Danny could think of.

 

Weird murder cases happened in Beacon Hill which drawn Scott’s pack attention, so as Danny’s. Lydia and Stile are the brains of Scott’s pack, Danny hacked into their computers to check if they have anything to do with the murders. When things related to computer and internet, Danny is the wizard.

 

Someone inserted a code in Lydia’s laptop, Danny couldn’t chase the IP address. Things were heating up, the code was difficult to crack. Decoding the file may take people weeks or months, it had been a while since Danny got challenged.

 

“Damnit!” Fist slammed on the keyboard, Danny was pissed by the file. He already spent two days working on it. “Seven letters, starded with AL.”

 

ALLISON, a recently dead friend’s name, Danny typed it. He didn’t know why he thought of that, but he heard a whisper coming from nowhere.

 

Sean Walcott  250

David Walcott  250

Michael Walcott  250

Christina Walcott  250

Lydia Martin  20

Scott McCall  25

Demarco Montana  250

Derek Hale  15

Carrie Hudson  500

Kayleen Bettcher  250

Kira Yukimura  6

Elias Town  250

 

A list of names appeared on his scene, Danny identified the victims of recent murders, but then he saw his friends were on the list too. “It’s no gonna to end well.” Danny sighed.

 

Danny was going to call Lydia to warm her, he paused. Sinking into his bed, Danny was so tried. “What should I do?”

 

* * *

 

 

The footsteps sounded closer and closer, Danny heard people screaming, werewolves’ howls and gunshots. A creature followed Danny closely, he ran in the forest as fast as he can, wished to escape form the predator.

 

Like shadow, it travels toward trees and woods. It caught Danny with an overwhelming force, pinned him on the ground.

 

Danny opened his eyes to witness the fatal blow that was going to kill him, he saw a goat headed man. The man leaned down, murmured something to him, Danny couldn’t understand what it said, it sounded like a spell. He felt like falling down in the middle of the sky, his heart bumping extremely rapid.

 

Opened his eyes, Danny realized he was just dreaming, but it was so real, the fade, the monster and the falling.

 

He toddled to the washroom, cleared his mind with cold water. The monster, fluffy goat headed man reflected on the mirror. “Fuck!” Danny retrieved from the sink, the image scared him, he focused on the mirror again. His reflection became normal again.

 

“Maybe I missed Ethan so much, that derived me crazy. These hallucinations will past.” Danny returns to his computer and keeps on decoding the dead pool list.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, you! Come back!”

 

“Are you alright?” a girl pulled Danny back from the road, he almost got hit by a trunk.

 

Danny looked at her, she is the new girl from Scott’s pack, Malia.

 

“What?” Danny replied, he couldn’t even remember where was he, what was he doing and why is he standing on the middle of the road.

 

“You were getting yourself killed.” Malia rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh, thank you. It’s fine.” Danny grinned cheerfully, it often happens lately. Mental checkout during lessons, empty minded in conversation, Danny felt dizzy and his body felt like possesed by something else since the night he decoded the dead pool list.

 

Danny didn’t tell Scott about the list, but he kept on solving the following code. Consumed countless starbuck coffee, the code remains unsolved. Danny just couldn’t concentrate, he heard whisperings constantly. “Vessel…Vessel…”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the night of friendly match of Scott’s lacrosse team, Danny is at his home, battling with the code.

 

“Stiles, I solved part of the list. Password is Aiden. Here is the list.” A message popped up on Danny’s laptop. He coned Stiles and Lydia’s phone account, so that he could keep track of their progress.

 

“Aiden. Aiden.” Danny decoded the second part of dead pool list, he knew none of these names, “What’s the connection between them?”

 

Ethan, the list reminds him of his beloved, the day he spent with the werewolf and the night at the hotel. The soft lips, strong muscles and everything Ethan said, Danny remembers, “No matter what happens, come to me first.” Ethan’s voice echoed.

 

“They aren’t human, Vessel.” Something whispered.

 

“Stop it, who are you? Come out!” Danny slammed his desk.

 

Nothing happened at that night, at least Danny slept well till dawn.

“It makes me feel like survivor.” Danny dreams of the night in motel again.

 

* * *

 

 

Going off to the church, Danny wished to seek direction of his feeling for Ethan, he still loves him, but he can’t accept dating werewolf.

 

When he approached closer and closer to the church, he felt more disgusted and more painful, just like he is banishing by holy power.

 

“Go back, Vessel. You fool!” the whisper became a painful yelling. Danny headed back immediately, he finally realized there is something wrong with himself.

 

Facing the mirror, Danny observed himself closely. He was expected to see himself with claws or pointy ears, but nothing changed with his appearance.

 

“Danny, you are late for school.” His father shouted downstairs.

 

“Shit!”

 

Rushing back to school, he was already late. Before he returned to his classroom, he spotted Stiles’ sexy cousin, Miguel, talking with Malia.

 

“I can teach you.” Miguel gave a green jersey to Malia. She sniffed it.

 

“Okay, Malia is a werewolf too.” Danny stayed at the end of the corridor, he heard their conversation from a distance. It was not possible that he can hear it, his vision and hearing are getting better than before, somehow unnatural to Danny.

 

* * *

 

 

When Danny returns home, he took a hot bath since he was so exhausted.

 

“Wow! Fuck!” Just when he stepped out of the bath tub, he saw his reflection turned into the monster with goat head.

 

“Calm. Vessel. Calm.” His reflection spoke.

 

Danny was going to grab something to break the mirror, he paused. Slowly turning to the mirror, the monster grinned.

 

“Calm? How am I supposed to calm down?” Danny shouted to the mirror.

 

“Embrace Darkness.” It ignored Danny’s question. Raise its arms.

 

“What the hell are you?” Danny demand answer.

 

“Embrace Darkness.” It repeated, but the words echoed in Danny’s mind this time, he felt more and more dizzy. His vision blurs and the echo grows stronger, it likes spell, penetrates his consciousness.

 

So cold and rough, Danny heard gunshots and howls. He found himself lying on the ground outside a warehouse, the headache was killing him.

 

“Argent Arms International.” Danny saw the name of the warehouse, “It belongs to Alison’s family. Why am I here?”

 

Danny only remembers his conversation with his reflection, there is something in the warehouse that attracts him, like flowers to bee.

 

“Vessel, warehouse.” The whisper became an order instead, Danny walked toward the warehouse even if he tried not to.

 

He noticed that some walls are broken, there was fighting here. Through a large hole on the wall, Danny discovered a corpse of a dead girl, a freshman of school.

 

Danny’s body was out of control again, he could see what the monster was up to. Danny sucked blood from the corpse, this clashed his wills.

 

“Nooo! Stop! For God sake, stop it!” Danny’s mind felt like corrupted when he tasted her blood, the thing restore its power through sucking blood.

 

“Good, Vessel. Listen.” The thing spoke within Danny’s mind.

 

“Why are you doing this?” This was too insane for Danny, he was just a typical teenage and human, “What have I done?”

 

“Listen, Vessel. I need blood, human blood. You need my power.” It continues.

 

“I don’t need it. Get out of my body.” Danny gain back control of his body again, he ran off from Violet’s body. “I’m just a human.”

 

“You are Vessel, I will leave when I fully restore my power.” Its voice echoed. “There are hunters looking for prey, if you want to stay alive, obey my order.”

 

“Then what are you exactly? Why me at all?” Danny’s fate mean to involve with supernatural, he just didn’t want to admit it.

 

“You are the best Vessel for Baphomet.” After that it remains silent, Danny returned home without asking another question.

 

* * *

 

 

In Danny’s dream, the demon showed Danny its true form. “Vessel, my power is weakening. A demon hunter tried to hunt me down, I escaped. I need a host before I have enough power.”

 

“So I am possessed?” Danny couldn’t believe he even talk with the demon.

 

“Not in a bad way, I’ll let you control your body and lend you the power to protect your friends.” The deal sounded fair, but Danny couldn’t trust it.

 

“Why do I care about them?” Danny lied.

 

“Save it, Vessel. I’ve read your mind, your past and your soul. You will get rid of the Benefactor, for Ethan. He may come back one day, he will be on the list eventually. More importantly, you are going to be on the list soon.” The demon knows Danny’s weakness, his feeling for Ethan.

 

“Fine. How do you know about these things?” Danny asked in disbelieve.

 

The demon smiled, “Dude, it’s Beacon Hill.”

 

“You are a horrible person.” Danny sighed when it laughed childishly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Danny, wake up. You are late for school again.”

 

“No, Mum. I don’t need to sit the SAT exam today.” Danny took the test on freshman year same as Lydia.

 

No progress in decoding or tracking the Benefactor, he wondered should he contact Scott or not about the dead pool list. He opened his browser, typed ‘Baphomet’ and pressed the search button. Myths, articles and drawings appeared, but none of these pictures close to what he hosted inside his body.

 

“Vessel.” The demon spoke. “Seriously?”

 

“Go to Hospital. Vessel, Beacon Hill Hospital. Now.” It gave its order before Danny responded.

 

“Why?” Danny complained.

 

“Just do what I said. Vessel.” The demon demanded.

 

Its attitude pissed Danny, he is sick of it, “Stop ordering me, I am not Vessel, I am Danny. I am the host here, I do what I want. Clear?”

 

“Go to the hospital, Danny.” The demon repeated itself. “Please.”

 

Same as the last time, when Danny arrived hospital, he was drawn to dead body. A girl was stabbed in the neck, lying inside the lift.

 

The demon clearly wanted the blood, but Danny just couldn’t do that.

 

“Just control my body to do that.” Danny sighed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What can you do exactly?” Danny asked the demon inside while typing his history essay, sometimes Danny wonders how Scott and his friends finish their assignments and revisions while dealing with supernatural problems.

 

“Baphomet can bend nature, casts spiral magic and witchcrafts.” It replied in a amused tone. “I thought you’d never ask. First of all, Baphomet won’t do the fighting……”

 

“What!?” Danny interrupted. “How am I supposed to fight?”

 

“The host will do the fighting and you need to learn how to use my power.”

 

It would be lying, if Danny said he is not excited, he felt kind of cool to use demonic power, he used to play mage in video game and he picks mage every time.

 

“The situation in Beacon Hill is complicated,” It spoke again. “Before I picked you as vessel, I tried other targets and read their memories. Stiles Stilinski was one of my targets.”

 

“Then why don’t you use Stiles instead?” Danny interrupted again, he thought Stiles was more suitable as he is more used to supernatural stuff.

 

“His soul didn’t match my nature, and he was once possessed, it would causes me extra effort to gain his approval. What I want to tell you is, Miguel is not his cousin. Stiles has a crush on him, he was a werewolf, Derek Hale.”

 

Danny still remembers Derek’s shirtless body and ‘Stiles, this no fit’ , “So?”

 

“The Benefactor stole Hale’s money and financed hunters to hunt down all supernatural in Beacon Hill. The Benefactor conducted the dead pool list, he or she must have telepathic power to sense supernatural,”

 

“Who have the power to do that?” Danny tried to get a clearer image of what’s going on. The Benefactor was careful in distributing the list with a virtual IP changed every 30 seconds.

 

“ Can’t tell, many creatures can do that. Banshee, Druid, Priest……”

 

Danny spent a few days learning from the Baphomet. From spells casting to close combat, the demon taught its host with patient.

 

Danny kept on pushing his limits, he needed to master the skills in order to help his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Beeee……Beeee……A message popped up on Danny’s cellphone, “Scott is dead.”

 

Danny couldn’t believe what he saw, first Alison, then Aiden, now Scott. He felt guilty that he should have helped Scott’s pack, maybe Scott wouldn’t get himself killed.

 

“Dad, lend me your car, I need to go to the Hospital.” Danny was not that close to Alison, Aiden or Scott, but they are his schoolmates or friends, they are people that he cares about. He realized he is not sick of supernatural, he just can’t stand his friends get kill.

 

When he arrived Hospital, he saw lights flashed and people ran for their lives. Danny has a hunch that things are not what he was expecting.

 

“Third floor, Danny.” Baphomet spoke.

 

Danny didn’t ask, he simply rushed to third floor by stairs.

 

He saw Scott’s and Kira’s mothers, Melissa and Noshiko, facing a tall creature with bear’s bones.

 

“It’s a Berserker. They have not intelligent, there must be a master for them.” The demon explained. Danny was panicked, he was not prepared to face an enemy at that moment.

 

The Berserker stabbed Noshiko in the waist, it was going to conduct a fatal strike to the Kitsune.

 

Danny instantly dashed to the Berserker, he transformed within seconds. Using his enhanced strength to block the strike, he turned to Melissa. “I’ll handle this. Now go.”

 

Melissa was still in a shock looking at Danny, she didn’t recognize him. The transferred Danny has horns of goat curl backward on his forehead like a real devil, front arms cover with brown fur and pointy fingers with claws. Melissa pulled Noshiko away from the corridor and said “Thank you.”

 

The Berserker growls angrily and strikes Danny with the bone knife. It was fast and powerful, Danny hopped backward to evade it. He breathed heavily, the strike might have killed him if he couldn’t dodge it.

 

“Blast it.” Baphomet instructed.

 

The Berserker stepped forward and stroked Danny horizontally on the eye level, Danny kneeled immediately, he then leaned to the Berserker. Palm placed on the Berserker’s belly.

 

“AVRI!” Danny shouted some sort of spell in a demonic tone. All of a sudden, the Berserker was hit by telekinetic force released on Danny’s palm, it was knocked back until it hit the other end of corridor like being shot by an air cannon.

 

“What the fuck!?” Danny was amused by his spell, it was far more powerful than he thought.

 

“Bind it before it wakes up.” Demon further instructed, the Berserker was laying on the wall unconsciously. Danny focused on the mindless warrior, he raised his arms like pulling things up from the ground.

 

Black Veins with thorns broke through the floor, they were curling around the Berserker, chained its hole body. The Berserker regained its consciousness, it struggled hard trying to get rape of the veins, the veins chained it even tighter and further restricted its movement.

 

“Plant the eye. Place your hand on it.” Danny followed its order, placed his palm on the forehead of the struggling beast.

 

“MIVAR!” Danny spoke in demon tone again, purple mist surround his arm. The mist then channeled to the Berserker, it growls in painful manner.

 

“Prefect,” The demon laughed. “Now we have our spy, release it and let see who the master is.” The Veins faded, but the Berserker didn’t attack Danny, it left to answer Kate’s summoning.

 

Danny turns normal again, the horns and claws are gone. He approached to morgue and saw Scott and his friends left from the back. It was a relief to Danny, “Thank God, We can leave now.”

 

“No way, there is plenty of tasty blood in the morgue, it is meal time.” The demon requested. “The close-circuit cameras are down, no one’s gonna to find out.”

 

“Damn you demon.” Danny sneaked into the morgue silently.

 


End file.
